1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush of which the handle is movable and has the form of a nipper.
2. The Prior Art
There presently exists a large number of brushes having a removable handle and/or an interchangeable head for hair-mount. Such brushes make it possible to replace the hair-mount at will either for adapting a hair-mount of desired width or for replacing a worn out hair-mount. Reference is made, in this respect, to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,712,145 2,763,884 2,900,654 3,783,468 4,469,223 2,677,841 2,526,756 2,514,946 3,340,557 ______________________________________
If all of the brushes disclosed in the above patents have certain advantages, they all have in common the disadvantage of using means that are neither simple or are of doubtful efficiency when it comes to securing the handle to the head. Thus, certain securing means call for locking systems, others fail to provide a connection which is sufficiently solid between the head and the handle.
Another example relating to means of securing the hair-mount and the handle to the head is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 947,916. According to this patent, the hair-mounts are inserted and held in the support of the brush head by a set of cavities provided in the head support and in which the supports are lodged, having a shape corresponding to the hair-mounts. The insertion and the latching of the hair-mount supports in the cavities is obtained by forcefitting the hair-mounts in the cavities. According to this embodiment, the head of the brush is likewise joined to a conventional handle by a sole system of cavities and protuberances. Indeed, the part of the head support which comes to be inserted in the handle is provided with a cylindrical projection from which two cylindrical ribs project and securing of the head to the handle is obtained by latching of the head in a corresponding cavity provided inside the handle. However, in order to provide for completing the brush, it is necessary to hold the head in one hand and the handle in the other which may reveal itself to be uncomfortable when the brushes have already been used. On the other hand, connecting the handle and the head necessitates the use of an appreciable force. Likewise, the operation of dismantling the brush involves similar disadvantages since it is necessary to forcibly pull in order to release the head.